Servant of Evil
by anymeaddict
Summary: This is the story of Prussia and Germany, starting with Holy Roman Empire. It is from Prussia's point of view. Not a yoai. Loosely *repaet* LOOSELY based of the vocaliod song Servent of Evil. Which honestly fits Germany and Prussia perfectly. Even Historicly. Sorry really bad at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

"Brother?" I turn to face Holy Roman Empire. He was leaning aginst a tree with his book. He had paused in reading to me.

"What's wrong Luddy?" I had been lying in the sun on the grass, and now propped my self up on my elbow so I could see him better. Though he lived with our brother Rodrich, better know as Austria, I still made a point to try and visit him at least every other day and take him on trips.

"Well... I was thinking. When we're older, we will still be brothers right?" I smiled.

"Of course we'll be brothers. You can't change who your family is." Ludwig didn't seem comforted by this. Instead he seemed even more concerned, as he started to squint in frustration.

"But Gilbert, Austria is our brother. Swisterland and lily are our half sibling too, but you don't act like their your siblings. You are nice to Lily like you are to me but you don't go see her as often as you see me." He paused to think of another way to word his question so I would understand. "Will we still be able to continue seeing each other the same way we do now no matter what happen? You won't start treating me like Rodrich?"

The kid had a point. Austria and I are twins but I don't consider him my brother at all. Van I can put up with every once in a whileand Lily was a doll when you could get her away from her brother, but I am not as fond of either of them as you would expect an older brother to be. But in my eyes, Ludwig could do no wrong. I doubted anything would change that.

"Ludwig, I promise no matter what I will act the same way to you as I do now." I looked him dead in the eye as I said this, my normally cocky grin gone.

"Even when I am a really big empire and am married to Italy?" It took all my will power not to burst out laughing that he still thought little Feliciono was a girl as I nodded. "What if I act completely different?"

"I would treat you like my baby brother Ludwig and try to make you change back to the way you are. I would never let anything bad happen to you. I would die if it ment you would be ok." He seemed saticfied with me answer and smiled his bright smile.

"I would do the same for you too, Gilbert." I nodded but added in my head 'not if I do it for you first.'


	2. Chapter 2

'He would survive. He would survive.' I kept repeating those words the doctor told me for hours outside the medical tent. 'He is a nation he won't die as easily as normal people. He is stable. They fixed everthing and he is just unconous now.'

I had my face in my hands and could taste my tears. I had been seconds too late to save Ludwig. He had gone to fight with his army when he was going to face the french. I had gone with him to help but I had to step away for two second and had arrived back just in time to see one of my best friends stabb my baby brother in the stomach, an injury that was certain to kill any human. France came to me afterwards to explain that he had been following orders and that he really hadn't wanted to hurt him. I blamed myself though, I could have saved him.

While I had waited for the doctors to tell me what the verdict of what would happen to Ludwig, I had prayed and prayed. I may not show it much but I was a very strict christian. I prayed that god would save my brother's life for me, dispite all the wrong things I had done in my life.

"Prussia." I heard a fimilar disaproving voice. I didn't look up to show my grandfather, who had raised me and my two younger brothers and sister after our parents refused to take care of us since we were nations and then left us shortly after Ludwig was born, that I was crying.

"What do you want?" I tryied my best to sound fine just tired, but my voice cracked.

"I came to collect you brother Holy Roman Empire when he wakes up." My head shot up. Germania looked as if he was only going to take him on a day trip and not like his grandson had almost died and he was taking him away.

"No! You can't do that! He won't go with you! You left him!" I yelled. I refused to let him steal my favorite person in the world from me. "You could ask him when he wakes up."

"I will." With that he went to find the doctor to get a better understanding of how long there was till Luddy could travel.

I aviod him and he avioded me for the next week. Once the doctors had told me I could go in to Luddy's tent, I spent all my time with him. I talked to him mostly, about all the stupid stuff I had done with and without him.

It was exactly seven days later. I had been forced by one of the soldiers that I had been friends with to go eat something other then bread and water. I had been half way throught gorging my self on half desent food when my gut told me to get back to Holy Rome's tent. Though I had a mouth full of who knows what, I listened to my gut and ran back as fast as I could.

"Luddy!" I burst in to the tent. I expected my brother to give me his normal smile and reach out to hug me. Instead he sat propped up aginst pillows, a serious look on his face, his normally messy hair slicked back out of his face. But that wasn't the worsed of it. My grandfather was with him.

"You're Prussia." It soulded like a statement that was really a question.

I was too stunned that he had to ask to not reply. "Luddy, you know that already. But I preffer you calling me by my name."

I stared and my brother next to my grandfather. It had never struck me how much Ludwig looked like the old man. I guess that had to do with the fact that I had never seen him with his hair slicked back before, and with that serious look on his face. They had the same eyes and hair and face structure. I am sure that when germania was his age he had the same body size and type. The only real difference besides age was that the old man's hair was longer and had a braid.

"Prussia, there are somethings we need to discus before Holy Roman Empire and I leave." That made me angery.

"I told you he won't go with you. Tell him Luddy!" Ludwig didn't answer. A pained and confused expression crossed his face. "Ludwig?" I felt my face fall. Ludwig's face did the same, and right when it looked like he was about to say something Germania spoke.

"He doesn't remember anything, Prussia. That's one of the thing we have to discus." I felt my heart break. My baby brother didn't remember me.

I rushed over to the side of his bed and kneeled down so I was at his eye level.

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, the nation of Prussia, you big brother. You are Ludwig Beilschmidt, the Holy Roman Empire, my baby brother. You plan on become the biggest Empire ever so you can marry Felicionio Vargas, the nation of Italy, the love of your life." I didn't see any recignition in his eyes at any of this. I though despritly for anything to help him remember. Then it hit me.

"I'll be right back!" I raced out of the tent to the tent that he and I had shared before the battle. He had left the broom Feli had given him, that he had refused to part with until then, in the corner for safe keeping before the battle. I grabbed it, careful not to hit it on anything, and raced back to where he was now.

When I came in it was not Ludwig that spoke, but Germania. "What good will that do you to bring back his memory?" He pointed at the broom in confusion and discust.

"Its the broom Feli gave him when he left. Maybe it will help him remember." I put the broom in the boys hands. There was only one person Ludwig loved more then me and that was his darling, Italia.

He looked at the broom and back at me. "Sorry." His vocie sounded different. Older and sad.

Germania grabbed the broom from his hands. Ludwig whimpered and reached for it, some how knowing it was important.

"He doesnt need a silly broom. He won't be seeing Italy again any way." He grabbed the broom with both hand and broke it across his knee. He then did the same thing again with the two pieces. My brother's eyes widened and he made a terrified sqeak.

"You can't do that! That was a gift to him and you had no right break it! And of course he will see italy again!" I curled my hands into fists as I yelled. Ludwig was looking as the pieces of his broom obviously distrat.

"I have every right to as his new gurdian. And it is best not to give him false hope about seeing that boy again if he is no longer a nation." He said it as if is was nothing, as if he was just saying he would go back to a school that he hadn't wanted to go to.

"What do you mean he isn't a nation?" I felt the blood drain from my face.

"He lived but he isn't a nation. He will still age and live like a nation, since he was born that way." I couldn't believe he could talk about this like it was a waste of his time. I would have dragged him out of the tent and yelled at he to at least pretend he cared with Ludwig right there, except he, have already gotten over the broken broom, was watched us like we were talking about a stranger.

"Is there anyway to make him a nation again?" Germania nodded.

"Yes but he would some how need get a land and set up a goverment for it and then tell him that he is the nation and hold the nation cerimony. It is harder then it seems." I had taken mental notes to every thing he had just said, only I didn't really knew how to do any of it.

"Fine." I wanted to move in and get him to leave. "What else do we have to talk about?"

"You. I noticed that you have no sence of class unlike you brother, Rodrick. I have found you some willing to teach you. You will move in with him as soon as you better back to your country." He must have seen my shooked face and added, "to humans you are still a teenager. It wouldn't be too strange for a young man to stay with a mentor."

That crossed a line. He could become suddenly nutrering and want to take care of Ludwig. I could let that slide after he proved himself or something. But trying to dictate my life, after leaving me with a kid, is out of the question.

"I don't have to do anything!" I knew that I would, I needed to learn more about making Luddy a nation again some how, I was just being rebelious.

"To bad becuase you will." He closed the subject. "The doctors said The boy will be well enough to travel by this time tomorrow. I expect you to be ready to leave yoirself be then, and if you wish to say good bye have finished by then." I wanted to point out that 'the boy' was right there and had a name but didn't want him to change his mind and not let me see my brother.

With that he left. Ludwig was sitting there watching me. Now that I wasn't arguing I could notice that his face was almost perfectly blank. It would have been all that strange with the whole memory lost tihng except before he only looked like that when he was hiding something.

I started to feel a smirk coming on. I sat down next to him on the bed. "What are you hiding?"

His cheeks went a faint pink and nerviously glanced at where I assumed his hands were under the blanket.

I pulled back the blanket and revealed his hands cluching a stick of some sort.

"Where did you get..." Then I remembered how he had gotten over the broken broom so quickly after being so upset. "Why you little rascal." He had grabbed on of its pieces.

I smiled and wraped one of my arms around him and pulled to my chest while my other hand ruffled his hair. I felt him stiffen and was pretty sure he was blushing even harder. Reluclently I let him go.

"Will you tell me more about italy?" I looked at him. With his hair messed up he looked more like his oldself. He didn't look me in the eye, but I didn't let that get to me.

"Of course Luddy. I'll tell you anything you want." I slide down so I was lying down on the bed. Slowly my brother followed suit and let me put my arm around his shoulders.

I talked for hours. I first told him all I could about Feliciono. Eventually that lead to Romano,which lead to spain and the Bad Touch Trio. I they told him about Austria and Hungry. I told him about my visits and the trips we went on. I told him about before Germania left us. I ended with telling him about my promise so that he knew I was still holding meself to it.

The next morning we packed our things together in the tent. I even helped him sneek in that stick of his into his bag. That afternoon we said good bye. I promised that I would wrie him as often as I could.

As he left he had the same face on that he had when I left after all my visits.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you listening to me?" Hans glared at me as always.

Truthfully, yes I was listening. I had liked to learned about stratigy and planning. I honestly liked most of my lessons, execpted piano and violin.

Hans sighed after I didn't answer and continuted on with the lesson. He hardly ever tells me so but I had over heard him saying many times that I was a fast learner and was doing well in all my studies, even piano and violin.

After we finished lessons I went back to my room and started to write another letter to Ludwig. I sent him one almost everyday, though I don't get a letter from him nearly as often.

I wrote about my lessons, and about the prank I had played this morning, and how that meant I didn't get breakfast. I would normally add a few memories about before the battle to see if I triggered memories, thought they normally don't he still thanks me.

I heard a knock at me door. It was Hans. His suit reminded me of my twin, and his longish blond hair pulled back in a ribbion. I was growing my hair out so that I could do the same but it wasn't long enough yet.

"You have a letter Gilbert." He held it out to me. I took it and he left. We rarely talked about anything besided my lessons though he had been happy to help me with my research about how to restore Ludwig.

I lyed down on my bed and started to read Luddy's letter out loud, like I always did, and tried to mimic his vocie.

"Brother, how I am related to you is beyond me. You torture the people in that house. How could you switch the salt and sugar? Well I will put that aside for now. Germania is teaching me about battles in the german tribes. It is pretty intresting though I am sure you have already learned about them. And because I know you are dying to find out, no I have not met Italy yet. You ask me every letter if I had met him but I haven't. I am sendimg you a gift that I found. I would keep it but Germania won't let me. I hope you like it. Sinserly your brother, Ludwig." I smiled.

I did ask him every letter if he had met italy, but what he failed to comment on was the question that always follows, did he still have the stick from the broom, and by not answering I knew it was a yes. He also didn't comment on my many, many worst pranks besides swiching the salt and sugar. But I was excited about this gift he was sending me so didn't put any of this in the letter I sent him.

The next week or so I did the same thing pretty much everyday except the letter from my favorite person. I finally got the gift he sent.

"Gilbird!" My old pet bird was in the cage. I lost him around the time I left Germania's house. I guess he didn't know where i had gone. I guess Luddy found him and germania told him who gilbird was. If anything I loved my brother more for sending him back to me.


	4. Chapter 4

I was one step closer to restoring Ludwig. I was the highest rank anyone could possible be in the military, the commander in cheif. If I still had my cocky attitude when entered the army then it was gone.

It had been years since I last since I had lived and studied with Hans, though we still wrote to each other, but I had a naging feel that he probably told me in one of our lessons that the proper thing to do after a promosion or something like that is to throw some kind of party, what kind I don't know because that lesson I wasn't paying attention. Since I hadn't seen any of the other nations since I was sent to stay with Hans I decided to do it.

I ended up asking someone else to plan it for me, but no one had to know that. It a ball like party but what ever.

I wore my cerimonialy uniform. I looked in my mirror to make sure I looked ok. I looked like a twenty year old man now, my hair reaching just past my shoulders. I straightened out my sword and grabed my hat and went to greet the guests.

The first people to arrive where human friends of mine. Hans showed up. His blond hair had turned white and he was wrinkled and much older looking then I had remembered leaving him. I talked with them until Rochdrick showed up with Elizibeta and Feli.

"Hello Rochdrick. Elizabeta." My twin nodded in acknowledgement . My old friend smiled and gave me a quick hug before clinging back to her feince's arm.

"Its nice to see you again Gil. It been a long time. How are you?" I was about to say I was fine but I could tell she was talking about something else.

"What do you mean?" Eliza sighed and detached herself from austria and pulled me away from the other two, one of which I still hadn't say hello to.

"I mean how are you after what happened to Ludwig." I could tell she was worried about me.

"Why did you pull me away to ask me that?" She took a deep breath. I noticed that her lead hand was twiching. For what ever reason she wanted to smack the back of my head, which confused me more.

"I didn't want to bring it up with Feli there. It took him months to get over Ludwig's death, if he is even over it yet. He hasn't been the same since." My heart stopped for a moment before going again. Ludwig's death. It made since now. Why other nations didn't write me asking what was up with me. Why ludwig hadn't met feli. Now that I thought about Feli did seem to be faking his smile.

I forced my own smile. "Fine. Out of curiousity, who told you?" She didn't seem to believe me but answered any way.

"Your grandfather came and told us. He also gave us most of his belongs that he had with him." She looked at Feliciono who had walked over to his brother who had just come in with Antonio. She reached into her purse and pulled out a leather bound book, that I had only ever seen with one person before.

"It's Ludwig's journal. I thought you might want to keep it. Feli and I have read it already. Rocdrick doesn't want it. Besides I always thought you were closer to him anyway." I nodded and carefully. I had never read the journal before. The closest I had ever come before was from before he could write when either Eliza or I would write for him.

"Thank you Eliza." I tucked the book under my arms. "I should go talk to my other guests." She nodded in understanding and ran back to my brother.

I walked over to the person who was hurt the most by my grandfather's lie, Feliciono.

He was with Loviono, away from the rest of the group. Though they were the same age Romano looked older, like a 14 year old human. Italy had always looked younger but now he could have been anywhere from 11- 13.

The older brother seemed to be standing in a protective stance in front of his brother, glaring at everyone that past, as if he was daring someone to come mess with him. His glare seemed to deepen when he noticed me approching.

"What do you what bastard?" He snarled. I gave him a a look and pushed past him to Feli.

"Hello Gilbert. Its a nice party. Thanks for inviting me." I could certainly tell that his smile and happy attitude were forced now.

"Are you ok?" He glanced up at me, and I saw his normal smiling mask crack. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I miss him." It broke my heart to see Feli so upset. I reached out and pulled him into my arms. He started to cry, and I soothed him as I had done for Luddwig when he was younger.

"I miss him too." We stood there like that for a while with Lovi standing ready next to us to pull his brother away from me if I did anything.

"He did love you. It broke his heart to leave you that time. He only did because he planned to come back. If he thought he wouldn't come back he wouldn't have left. He could never permenantly leave you." I felt the crying slow down. When he finally looked up at me his smile seemed more guenuine.

"I know." He paused for a moment searching my face for something. "He loved you too." I smiled at this.

"I know." I repeated his words. "And just so you know, because he loved you, I would do anything for you, when ever, where ever, or what ever you needed."

He nodded still smiling. "I would do the same for you."

The rest of the night was a blur. My mind was too focused on the book under my arm to even be upset with my grandfather when he can without Ludwig even though I had sent him an invitation, I had mange to stay in contact thoung my entire time in the army.

The first thing I when I was back alone in my room was lie on my bed and open the the first entry of the journal and read it out loud.

"I am Ludwig Beilschmidt. My annoying brother, Gilbert, is writing this for me. Don't ask me how but I am a nation. I don't understand it yet but I will. I live with my other brother..." I remebered writing this. After every sentence I had teased him about how if he was the only one to ever read it why would should he right about his daily life. I smiled at the memory.

"I met the prettiest girl today. Francis brought her with her brother. Apperenly they are all siblings but none of them act anything alike and francis doesn't look like either of them. She is so nice too. She smiles at everything and is always happy. Feli, that is what she told me her name was, and Lovino will be living with us for a while, though by the sounds of it Lovi won't before too long. The best part is that she is a nation too! She is the nation of Italy, well North Italy. Her brother is south Italy but people call him Romano. She cares for her brother so much. It reminds me of how I feel for Gilbert." This entry, much later in the journal, contuied talking about how amazing Feli was. It was when he could write for himself so I didn't know any of this though I had been there with francis that day.

I read the journal for hours until I finally got to the last entry.

"I am going into a big battle today aginst France. I left Feli and promised her that I would come back and marry her. I sealed it with a kiss. She gave me her broom! It took all my will power to leave and I could only do it becuse I woujld come back and marry her. I will never let it go.

"I would never tell anyone this but I am scared about the battle. Gilbert is here with me and I don't want anything to happen to him. If he died I don't think even my dear Italia would be able to console me. At least I know Italy is safe. If they both died I don't know what I would do. Well I have an early day tomorrow so I am off to bed."

I felt tears run down my cheeks and quickly wiped them away. My brother was the kindest person in the world though he had a hard time showing it with how shy he was.

Before I could change my mind, I wrapped the journal in paper and wrote a quick note to Ludwig informing him what this was, and sent him the book. If he can't remeber atleast he will know about his life.


	5. Chapter 5

I had finally done it. I had conqured all of the german tribes, execpt my twin brother Rodrich. I had become my rank so I could have more influce in the goverment besides the Influnce of being a nation.

The german tribes became part of a new country with prussia in it, so I didn't need to set up a goverment. I would rename the country and just keep prussia the main centre of the goverment. This was something that Hans had discovered in our afternoons of nation research. It was called 'merging'. Ludwig would be the true nation but I would still had a nation pasition. It was rare to happen and the last time it had happened was with Italy and Romano.

The cerimony was being held in Berlin and was strictly only citizens of the coutry able to attend. Ludwig had finally been able to get away from Germania, only to be wisked away by the people in charge to get ready before I could see him, and that was a month ago.

Today was the ceremony amd I would see him.

I sat with the other officals in the frontat the main church. The doors at the back finally opened when I was starting to think something horrible happened.

After seeing him everything was a blur. He looked like a late teenager. They had him wearing a church outfit that looked a lot like the one I had for offical church cereimonies between nations, though I wasn't wearing it today I was in my cerimonial army uniform. He look dead serious with all his attention on the task before him. He still kept his hair slicked back but I could still see the old him in there. He was muscular and tall. He didn't look much like a little brother anymore.

I didn't realize the ceremony was almost over til the priest said "you are now named and proclaimed the nation of Germany," and hung an iron cross, exactly like the one I wear and the one he used to wear, on a chain around his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

"Brother, why are you always such a pain?" Germany put my arm on his shoulders and lifted me up. The bar I always went to had called him again about me causing trouble and being really drunk, so he came to get me.

"I don't know about being a pain but you put up with it because you care about me. Admit it. You worry about me." I smile at him barely able to walk. He had live with me ten years, not long enough to change him appearance,and already was annoyed about my coping methods.

We had a meeting with the goverment and some nations today. we had to explain to the nations that I had found him as I was conquring the german tribes and his name was already Ludwig, and that he happened to look like my decisded brother. This always stressed me out, so to deal with it I went out to drink.

"I put up with you because the goverment asks me to. You and your friends cause too much trouble to want to deal with you." Though his tone was harsh, I could see a spark of fondness in his eyes. I smiled but didn't argue.

I ruffled his hair. "Oh Luddy! I dont know what I would do if the goverment didn't make you put up with me." We reached our house and he dragged me in. With his hair messed up I could almost imagine that he had never gotten hurt in the battle.

He sighed and fixed he hair. I pouted but knew that wouldn't change anything. He liked his hair back, his cloes stright and ironed and the house clean. If something didn't fit his standrads he made it so it did. That was part of the reason he didn't come in my half of the house.

I past out on the couch until dinner. When I woke up it was to the sweet aroma of wurst and potatoes. Luddy knew that was the best thing to help my hangover mood. We eat in silence, the food was that good. Then we both broke into our wieghts and worked out. I enjoyed doing this, even when hungover, because it was these momemts where you can really tell we are brothers. He may have gotten taller then me but when we were exersizing we were both serious, entent, and moved in the same way.

He waved good night when we finished and I went and cleaned myself off. I put on clean clothes and listened in on Ludwig's bedroom. It was silent so I took that as meaning he was asleep.

I slipped in. And lyed on the bed next to him careful not to wake him, though it was doubtful since he was a deep sleeper. I turned to my side so I could watch him sleep. This was always my favorite part of the day. He went to bed with his hair wet every night not bothering to to fix it sincnce it would just get messed up in his sleep. He face was relaxed from it noraml serious expression. He looked just as he did when his was younger in his sleep.

He asked me once if he only liked my because he was once Holy Roman Emipre. I answered that I didn't. I like Germany for being germany. It was like askimg an identical twin if you liked them because the first one you met and like is not there anymore. Holy Rome amd Germany and two completly differnet people. Imet germany thourgh the letters we sent each other amd I like germam for how he is.

Now that doesn't mean I don't wish he was still Holy Rome on acation.


	7. Chapter 7

I heard the door close and knew Ludwig was home again. He had grown quickly. He looked the same age and me and because of that I didn't seem as needed by the goverment as I once was.

"West! How did it go?" He had been sent on some mission and didn't tell me anything about it.

My brother, when he walked into the living room I was siting in, had the most confused expression on his face that I had ever, that includes as Holy Rome, seen on him. He stared at me as if I could explain everything, which I couldnt since I didn't know the question. The question was soon clear.

"This is where you live germany! Its so nice." Feli's vocie drifted in from the foyer. I reisted the urge to laugh. The moment I was ying to see happen had happened. Ludwig had met Feliciono.

The question I am sure my brother wamted to know it why he love him. Or how he had thought he was a girl. Or something else along those lines. And my answer was because he just did.

"Oh gilbert I didn't know you were here." Feli walked in amd saw me. I smiled and waved. He looked really happy for once.

"I live here. I see that you met my brother Ludwig." His smile fell for one moment before returning even brighter.

"Yes, he is nice. We are going to be great friends." He grabbed Luddy's arm. I know that he wasn't noramlly this clingy but it must have had something to do this him being like Holy Rome, I had been the same way at first, he might say I still am.

"Luddy! You have a fan." I teased. He didn't like it but before he could answer Feli imterupped him.

"Umm... Ludwig, may I call you Ludwig, may I stay hear tonight? Britian I looking for me and I am afriad that he might get me." I know that feli was a not scared of Aurthur but he would suck it up normally.

I expected my brother to turn him down. Then I saw feli blink his thick and full eyelashes at him him amd saw my big many brother hesitate. I wanted so badly to laugh.

He looked away from him. "Fine. But only tonight."

Feli jumped up to give him a hug. "Thank you Luddy!" I swear I saw my brother blush.

This happened almost the same way every night. And every morning I heard feli walk out of Ludwig's room before he woke up, just as I used to do.


	8. Chapter 8

"West, come on. Take a break." The blond was in his work shed making clocks for Francis. I knew he hated it but he wouldn't stop for a break.

Feli, who was still finding reasons to stay with us, cleaned the house and made our food while Ludwig and I worked.

The war had been hard on all of us. It split up the bad touch trio though francis had tried to not let us get punished too much. Rodrich and Elizabeta had split up. Russia was going thourgh goverment changes. I could feel myself lose power everyday, while my brother gained power.

"No we can't take a break we need to get this over with as soon as possible. I can't take being punished for helping our brother." He hit a nail harder then nessisary and I flinched. He could be pretty scary.

"You just need a break. All you have been doing is working in here and meeting with our new furher. You are stressed. Just stop take the afternoon off and you'll feel better." I placed my hand on his shoulder hoping to calm him down, but he shrugged it off.

"Our furher says that we are capible of so much more." He turned and looked me in the eyes. "I believe him. We can do more then work all. Our people are sick and tired of this depression. I can feel it and I know you can too." He was right. I could feel the hunger and sickness and anger our people felt, it came with being a nation, but I could also feel the sadness and lose and knew that if we tried to get revenge we would only cause more.

"I don't like the furher. He creeps my out. His ideas are too out there. I think he has a bad influence on you." I turned away unable to look him in the eyes any longer knowing I was being a coward. I didn't want him to not need me anymore.

"He is not a bad influnce. Hitler thinks we can restore me to the empire I used to be." I glanced and saw the wistful look in his eyes. I hated to fight with him, epscealially when he thought he was right.

"You don't need to be an empire. You are fine as you are now. Being an empire isn't all that great. Take my word for it." This made him angry.

"What would you know!" He was yelling at me now, and shoved me into the wall. "You gave up your empire, mine was taken from me!" I turned to face him trying not to show on my face how much that hurt.

"I gave my empire up for you so you wouldn't have lost everything." I could see gult about what he said start to register in his eyes. "If I could go back in time and had the opion to change it, I would do it over again." I p7shed him out of my way and silently walked out.

Feli was in the other room setting the talbe for lunch and I know he had heard everything. He remained quiet though. I knew he had sepectded that Ludwig was the same Ludwig that he had met before and I am sure that the argument just confirmed his sispitions. However at lunch when we all at togather he acted normal.


	9. Chapter 9

I had no idea what my brother was thinking anymore. He had taken Rodrich into our house and slowly started to make other nations live in our basement while he conqured their lands.

Hitler was filling his head with dreams off being powerful and one of the three big empires, Alexander the Great's empire and the Roman Empire.

It wasn't that that I didn't like. I didn't agree with the nazi way they were going about it. It was high time I spoke to him about it.

"Ludwig!" My brother turned to me in the hall way. I was practically running at him and pushed him into the wall pulling on his shirt. "What are you doing! What are you and that dictator up to!" He looked at me shocked. Human servents were running around but paused to see if they had to break the fight.

"What do you mean? You know what I am doing. I am regaining my empire and restoring the aurian race to its rightful place." He pushed me off of him as if I was some confused anger child that didn't know any better.

"The aurian race with their blond hair and blue eyes, right. Does that make you better then me, you older brother who has looked out for you your whole life. Look at me. I have white hair red eyes. I don't fit into that catigory. Neither does Rodrich or Felicoino or that new friend of yours Kiku. Where does that put us!" He looked at me confused as if what I was saying made no sence.

"You are all under my protection. No one is allowed to hurt you and you'll be treated as aurians." He put his hands on my shoulder as if he expected me to be happy about this.

"I don't need your dity protection." I shoved him away from me. He face started to become angry. "I don't wamt to have anything this stupid war would give me. Hitler is killing innocent people over nothing. He is jewish. He's not aurian. He's not even German. Why do you listen to him!"

"Because he believes in me! He believe that I shouldn't have to be put through that kind of humiliation and that I can become powerful and prove my self! No else would!" He was yelling back at me he pushed me but I didn't move. My brother's strength showed everytime he moved because of all his muscle. I was equally as strong just with out the bulk.

"I believed in you! I believed that you could pull though that punishment with out holding a grude so that after you could prove to them that they punished you for no reason. I guess I was wrong." I stepped back about to leave. This wasn't our fight argument and they and slow started to become more physical, I had to stop them before we started to kill eachother. "You are not my brother. I will not be a servent of evil."

I turned and start to walk way when I heard him call down the hall.

"You broke you promise!" I ried not to flinch but failed. I thought about that promsied after all of our fights. I thought that I would be able to talk sence into my brother and get him to see reason but I guess I couldn't keep my promsise any longer.


	10. Chapter 10

"Gilbert!" I heard Feliciono fling open the door to my portion of the house, where I had banished myself after i had disowned my brother, and run to my room. "Gilbert!"

You can nomally tell someones emotions by the sound of their vocie like if they are angry, sad, embrassed and such. Well feli was sheriking out of pure terror, amd the look on his face only confirmed it.

"What? Feli what's wrong?" It scared me to see Him this frightened. Most of the time when he was scared he played it up to get Ludwig to come with him, but this was no act.

He pointed franticly to the door gasping. "T-they... they are...coming!"

"Calm down. Its going to be ok. " feli looked at me and started to take deep breaths. When he stopped gasping for ar I continued. "Who's coming?"

Tears striked his cheeks as he cried in fear. "The Allies! Their coming but Ludwig won't leave. I know you are upset with him but I need you help. You promsied you would do anything for me. I need you to keep that promise. We need to get Him to leave. If we don't they will kill him!" My heart stopped. I won't be able to live with myself if anything happened to ludwig again. Plus Feli look so desprate I had to help.

I heitated before nodding hoping I wasn't make ing the wrong deasion and decided that it wasn't, nothing was wrong if it meant Ludwig was ok. With that I ran to the door and up to Ludwig's study.

He was standing over his desk looking at a map of all his conqured land. He uniform had blood on it from the battle field. He looked like he had given up on everything.

"You were right, Gilbert. I admit it." I hated the way he sounded, like all his dreams had been crushed. I already knew there was no way to convince him to retreat till a better time. So I started formulating a plan in my head.

"Go change you clothes." Both Ludwig, and Feli turn to me. Feli looks shocked, while my brother was confused. "If you won't leave then atleast look nice." He didn't responde right away, but slowly started toward his room. Feli hovered behind him as if to make sure nothing happened to him.

I really didn't know what i was thinking but I acted before I could change my mind. Before I knew what I was doing I had my knife out and cut across my arm enough to draw quite a bit of blood.

I took off my jacket and wrapped it around the cut to collect the blood. It hurt like crap but ignored it. When I though my jacket was throughly bleed on I wrapped some bandages around my arm and put it back on. Some of the blood had dripped on to my pants so I was thankfullI woundmt have to repeat this with my legs.

I messed up my hair which was pretty easy to do with the way I normally kept my hair. I hadnt sleep well since I disowned Ludwig so my eyes were bloodshot and I had dark circles under them. I think I could pass as the power behind this war.

The other two walked in as I was looking at my reflection.

"Glibert, what happened!" Luddy started to rush forward at the sight o fthe blood but I waved my hand impatiently trying to shut him up.

"It doesn't matter right now. I need you to act as if I started the war." He opened his mouth to protest but I keept going. "Don't ask questions. Just do it." I heard shouts from the solider that Ludwig had stationed out side and crossed to the balcony. I heard my brother telling Demo to go hide and the door shutting.

I was still trying to find what had caused the commotion out side when the door banged open.

"Dude. You're going to die." I turned to see Alfred in the door way, with the rest off the allies, pointing a gun at my brothers head. I saw his trigger finger tense and quickly run and shoved myself in front of him, at the same moment Feliciono jumped on His back lowering the gun and causeing him to shoot me in the stomach.

"Brother!" Star flashed across my eyes as i heard some one call me. I compulld to the ground gasping in pain. I wrapped my alreay injuried arm around my abdimane and slowly stood up.

I placed my self in front of my brother who had placed a hand on my shoulder and back to keep me from falling. I didn't let my pain show on my face. I did a quick scan of the room to see if anything had happened to Feli in time to see him dash behind Ludwig.

"What the crap Prussia! This has nothing to do with you. Get out of here." Francis pushed his way to the front of the group. He had been. Captured so I knew i couldn't fool him but I could try to get him to go along with me.

"I don't want you punishing my brother for was I did." I gave him a hard look. I knew he got my message but I didn't know if he would go with it.

"You guys think he could do this on his own?"I saw the allies all pause as glance at eachother while still watching us out of the corner of their eyes. It was obvisous they had.

"Well you were wrong. It was all me. I planned this. I just forced him to do the dirty work. I am his big brother, after all. He listens to me." I try to grin amd hold my arm up as if it was common sence. The others seemed to be seeing the realism in my words and started to raise they had lowered once I was in the way.

"Well you'll have to come with us then." I thought quickly then nodded.

"Fine as long as you can promise that nothing happens to my brother. You can take his weapons, put him in jail for a while, whatever, but you can't kill him." I glared at them daring them to say otherwise. I must have looked tough because i saw Arthur step back carefully, as if I could take him when I was this injured.

"We'll see what we can do." Matthew stepped out from behind the others. He walked up and pulled my away from Ludwig and handcuffed me behind my back. I winced when had gripped my cut a little to hard.

They allies followed us as they took me to a car. We drove til the decided we were safe and matthew tok me to a doctor.

"Can't have you bleed to death before your trial. And that will take a while since we are still at war with Japan" he watched at the doctor gave my stiches on my stomach and arm. From the looks he gave me i thought he might have seen though my act but never said anything about it.

After the doctor was finished with my had walked me to a room that would serve as my prison cell till my trail.

I was fed three time a day, a meal of bread meat potatoes some veggie and water, by Matthew. I didn't do much for the first few weeks besides rest amd eat. As I started to heal I started to contiue exersizing, though I had no intention of exscaping.

It was about a month later when matthew gave me some news.

"Japan surended under the condition he wouldnt be killed. Italy didn't do all that much and surdender not long after under the same conditions. So you are the only one that's going to have a real trial. Theirs will end about the same as Germany's. They disband their armies and pay back their debts. You won't be so lucky." With that he left he put down my food and left.

The next day I had another surpise.

"Brother." Ludwig came in holding my lunch tray. I smile at him.

"How did you get in here?" I made room for him on my bed next to me. He put the tray on my lap and sat down.

"Canada let me in. He said there was no harm in letting me talk to you. beside they are having your trial." I smiled knowing that Matthew fudged the rules so I could see my brother.

"I have to ask you some thing." I cock my head to the side to let him know I was listening as I eat. "I thought you hated me. So why did you do that?"

I glance at my brother. His hair was a mess and he looked tired. I felt bad that I was sleeping perfectly while he was up all night worrying.

"Feli asked me to." He winced so I added the next part. "And I could stand by and let them kill my reason to live" I smiled and wrpped one of my arms around his shoulders. "Besides this war is my fault. I I had been fast you would never stopped being holy roman Emire. If I hadn't restoreed you tou wouldn't have been a nation. If I had been a better brother you wouldn't have turned to the Furher for support."

He looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the war is my fault. Could I be any clearer?" He shock his head in frustation like he did when we made that promsie.

"No. I mean the other part about being you reason to live." I smiled wider.

"I mean just that. You are my heart beat, figuritivley speaking of course. If your heart stops beatting then so does mine. So for both of us don't let ou heart sto beating." I didn't know where all this heart felt, gushy stuff was coming from but it seemed to work.

"What are you saying?" I threw my head back in fruststion and sighed. My brother could be so dence at times.

"I'm saying that I did it for you! You have me wrapped around you little finger. If you asked me to do anything I would do it!" He seemed confused still.

"What about being a 'servent of evil' as you said before?" He looked uncomfortable, like he was afriad I would change my mind.

"Well I guess i have been a servent of evil since you where born. We are brothers. If we are ever reencarnated I would want us to play togather and stay as close as possible." I pulled him to me in a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck. He hesitated before hugging me back and burying his face in my shoulder.

I heard the door opend and looked up at Matthew. Ludwig pulled away and went back to his normal serious self.

"Your trial is over." My heart skipped a beat.

"And?" I didn't want West to listen but I knew he wouldn't leave until he knew what my fate was.

"I am to esscort you to your exacution." I nodded. My smile was gone but I wasnt upset. I was keeping my promise after all.

Ludwig went to find Feli while I walk silently to where I was going to meet the firing squad.

When we got outside I saw a crowd of people that were going to watch me exucuation. I quickly spotted my family and friends in the group. Rodrich with Eliza. Van with lilly. Ludwig with Feli. Antonio with Lovi. Francis and Matthew. Eliza and Lilly were openly crying, which was rare for both of them. Feli was crying burying his head in Luddys chest. I felt my hands being tyed behimd a post.

I could tell that my yougest brother had tears in his teas but was refusing to let them fall. I knew because he was so much like me, and I wouldn't have let him see me cry.

I saw the fire squad get ready and quickly flashed him my brights smile before I heard the guns go off and my world went black.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Do you guys think I should write an Epilogue? Just wondering...**


End file.
